Daddy At Last
by GAforevermerder
Summary: One-shot on Meredith and Derek's first 24 hours with their baby girl. This is a story that MerDer fans deserve.


Derek took his newborn daughter in his arms and put her into her car seat, he buckled her in tight. He tripled checked that she was secure then helped Meredith into the car from her wheel car. "I am good Der, really," Meredith assured him again.

"I know you are Mer, but you just had our baby girl twenty four hours ago," Derek said as he shut the door the back seat and hopped into the driver's seat. He reset his mirror so he can easily see Grace. After about a year after they found out Meredith's uterus was hostile they finally got pregnant. One day, Meredith was literally running through the hospital halls with the stick that said pregnant and handed it to me. It was one of the happiest moments of Derek's life. The pregnancy had been rough though; she passed out twice, had mood swings, and was on bed rest for a month for the baby's sake. But it was all worth is when he looked at Grace. She was given the name Grace Elizabeth Grey Shepherd. Grace after Seattle Grace, the place where he parents fell in love and Elizabeth after Meredith's middle name. She had been born with a full head of blonde curls, big blue dreamy eyes, and Meredith's facial features.

Derek snapped back to reality when Meredith asked, "Are we going home?"

"Yes, dear, is Grace asleep already?" Derek asked.

"Yes, she was tired all that adventuring out into the parking lot," Meredith said with a warm laugh.

"Ok, here we go, nice and slow," Derek said as he put the car in gear and slowly left. Derek remembered the days where he used to speed and got thrown in jail. No way would he do that again, because of Gracie and Meredith. They were his life.

Twenty minutes later they were only halfway home, when the ride was a at most fifteen minute drive. "You know Derek; you can go a little faster. We won't be home till midnight," Meredith said annoyed.

"This is the rate that I am going. I am not going to put you two in danger, so I am going slow," Derek explained casually then looked up to see Grace asleep in her small car seat and Meredith rolling her eyes.

In fifteen minutes time they were at their house in the woods, it was a modern craftsman style home. It got done just after Meredith found out she was pregnant, it completed their happily ever after. "I got her," Derek said as he carefully lifted Gracie's car seat and walked towards the garage door with Meredith behind him. They walked into a nice clean house due to Lexie wanting to make sure the baby came home to a perfect home. Derek walked down the hall into the master bedroom where he got Grace out of her car seat and kissed her on the head as he cradled her.

"You are such a good daddy," Meredith commented as she sat down on the bed looking at them.

"And you are a good mommy," Derek said as he lay on the bed next to Meredith and laid Grace on his chest. "Now what?" Derek asked.

"I dunno. I have never had a child. We just have to wing it, seeing as how we are both new at this," Meredith said with a smile.

"At thirty-eight years old you would think I would not be afraid to take care of a baby. But it's a tiny human that I am responsible for," Derek said.

"At thirty-one I am saying the same thing," Meredith said then check her watch. "Well she needs to be fed every two hours and it's about time."

"Well here you are," Derek said as he carefully handed Grace to Meredith to feed her.

"This is very strange to me. When I breast fed in the hospital it was just really bizarre to be another person's food source. Like a cow or something," Meredith said as she fed Grace.

"It's not bizarre, it's nature. But I will admit it is a little bizarre watching my wife feed my child but graceful at the same time."

"Someone is horny," Meredith replied with a laugh.

"It's been a long time, but I am not complaining."

"Ok Derek it's only been a month. If you were nine months pregnant you would not be too up to it either," Meredith accused.

Derek laughed. "Maybe you are right. I understand completely, I just hope that that part of our life goes back to normal soon."

Meredith rolled her eyes. "It will."

Derek glanced at the clock: 4:23 AM, and Gracie was crying. Meredith said, "Derek please, I made a bottle last time I got up with her. It's your turn." Derek just grumbled in reply and walked across the hall into the nursery that was painted lilac, where a white circle crib stood in the middle of the room. Courtesy of Christina who had said that it's all the rage in baby cribs when her and Meredith went on a shopping rampage two months ago. It was cute; it looked like a large bassinet.

"Oh Gracie," Derek said as he picked her up. "Daddy's here." Derek walked down the hall and prepared a bottle then walked down the hall and sat in the rocking chair. He looked down at his daughter who was looking at him, studying him. "I am daddy, I love you baby girl," Derek said then put the bottle in her mouth which she drank in no time flat. Her hair was so messy it was adorable; it was as curly as Derek's but Meredith's color. She was a small baby too, you could already tell she had Meredith's frame. Her eyes mirrored Derek's and looked like the bluest ocean when you looked into them. "You are going to be a daddy's girl, aren't you sweetie?" Derek asked her as he burped her. Derek just remembered that he needed to send a picture of her to his mom and sisters. Derek reached for the camera sitting on the dresser and snapped a picture of Grace lying in Derek's arms and another with the both of them. In this picture you could see their curls sticking up. Derek rocked his daughter until they both fell asleep.

Derek woke up to find Meredith standing at the door her eyes on them. "You two are adorable," Meredith commented. "It is 7, she needs to be fed. I am surprised she did not cry," Meredith said then took Grace into her arms.

"We made it a night as parents," Derek said still groggy.

"We did, I am exhausted," Meredith said but pulled a smile across her face.

"It was worth it though, very worth it," Derek replied with a huge smile. Meredith nodded silently as she looked down at Grace. Life could not be any more prefect.


End file.
